<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Find You In Any World, Phil by undertalednp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241529">I Will Find You In Any World, Phil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalednp/pseuds/undertalednp'>undertalednp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lawyer Dan Howell, M/M, Weather Forecaster Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalednp/pseuds/undertalednp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell, one of the best lawyers in London. Not very talkative, but seemingly very down-to-business. He seemed to like being alone. But in reality, he was missing something, but he didn't know what.</p>
<p>Phil Lester, on the other hand, everyone's favourite weatherman. He brought light and cheer to everyone's mornings when he was on the TV. He was friendly, happy, but always felt there was someone missing from his life.</p>
<p>So what happens when Dan stumbles upon Phil whilst watching the weather one morning?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Find You In Any World, Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight worked its way through Dan’s eyelids as it rose on another day of work. A small sigh escaped his lips as he sat up in bed, hitting the off button on his alarm.<br/>“Alright, alright, I’m up,” he said to no one in particular. Maybe it was just the repetition of his everyday life, but he was already bored of the day. Perhaps the law course was the wrong path to take.</p>
<p>Not much he can do about it now, 5 years after finishing law school too, and now being one of the best lawyers in London.</p>
<p>He worked so hard to get to where he is. So, with that in mind, why is it every day he feels so desperately miserable with his life?? It just felt something is missing, to him, maybe something in his lonely London apartment, like someone to share it with. It just felt like he was losing his sanity very slowly but surely, day by day, being completely alone and working with people with the same issues over and over and over and over again.</p>
<p>The day had hardly even started, and Dan was already regretting every one of his life choices he had made to get to where he is.</p>
<p>He wandered into his bathroom and looked at his phone for the first time. Two texts from his best friend Tyler, one from his mum, and a missed call from an unknown number. Probably a client trying to get hold of him. He decided to ignore it. As well as the texts. He just didn’t have the energy. He’d just tell them he was running late this morning and didn’t get a chance to check his phone. Or did he use that excuse yesterday??? What does it matter, anyway?? He shook his head and put his phone down, looking into his mirror at his sink. He needed a shave this morning. Or could it wait till tomorrow? He hit himself on the head.<br/>“Stop being so indecisive Dan. Just shave, shower, get dressed and GO.” he murmured to himself. </p>
<p>After shaving, he put on some music through his Bluetooth speaker - FKA twigs and Rina Sawayama, with a couple of Troye Sivan songs mixed in, was the best way to start the day to him - and turned on the shower, making sure it wasn’t too hot, but also wasn’t too cold. His neighbors probably hated him for blasting his music and singing along in the shower, but hey, it’s not like they haven’t had to deal with Dan’s noisy, annoying ass playing video games at 3 am either. They just have to deal with it. It’s not like if he got evicted he would have a hard time trying to find a new place. He considered himself pretty well off. So maybe singing Strawberries and Cigarettes at 6:30 am wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Heck, even if it was, he was doing it anyway because Dan’s just so rebellious like that. He might be 29, but in his opinion, his renditions of songs were still on point.</p>
<p>He tried to keep a smile on his face when he turned off the shower but as soon as he stepped out, it was like the world outside of his little bubble washed it away and soon enough he was stressing about the day ahead, what it would bring. Whatever. At least he was early for once. Most days he would be running out of his flat at LEAST 10 minutes later than what he should be, still eating his toast and Lotus Biscoff spread. Today though, he might even be able to watch BBC breakfast with a cup of coffee in his favorite One Direction mug. He preferred it to the Hello Kitty mug in the back of his cupboard, and the pride mug was too bright for his poor eyes in the morning, so he usually went with One Direction. Why wouldn’t you though?? </p>
<p>He slid on his simple black and white suit, ready for the day ahead, and tried to deal with his hair the best he possibly could. It wasn’t easy. I mean at least he had decided to finally stop straightening it, a phase in which he went through from the ages of 14-26. It took less time to do his hair now, sure, but it was less easy to handle. He kicked his straighteners back under his bed, refusing to give in to the temptation to do it. He sighed, looking in the mirror one last time, noticing the tired look on his face, bags under his eyes. He probably should have gone to sleep earlier. Or woken up a bit later. Oh well. Nothing he can’t deal with. He’s used to it. He tied up his shoelaces on his fancy business shoes that he hated with a burning passion. They were so uncomfortable and just downright ugly, in his opinion, but again that’s just something he had to deal with. He was a lawyer for god’s sake, he couldn’t show up to work in sweatpants and a hoodie. As much as he would LOVE to do that, he would also love to NOT get fired, so he had to at least make a mild effort to look presentable.</p>
<p>He wandered into his kitchen, and put two slices of bread into his toaster and made a cup of coffee. Grabbing the TV remote, he put on the news, seeing as he had a lot of time to spare, and was again, already bored out of his mind. Maybe something would brighten up his day, who knows. Maybe he’d see a cute guy on there that he and Tyler could thirst over later on. A yawn escaped his lips as the bright colors flashed on and off the screen, switching from story to story. All in all, Dan didn’t find it very exhilarating, but it was better than sitting in silence waiting for the time to come for him to leave. Or was it?? Who knows. He might as well try and watch it, just to keep his mind from whirring away at all his worries and problems and the day ahead of him. He looked out the window, zoning out for a moment, thinking to himself about nothing in particular, but just thinking. Wondering. Pondering. </p>
<p>He took a bite of his toast as his eyes wandered back to the screen, where they were just announcing the weather. Great. Who actually wants to know what the weather will be like??? That just ruins any hope you might have for certain weathers on certain days. Such a joykill, man. He picked up the remote to turn the TV off so he could ponder his existence but in silence, when his eyes fell upon the screen. He stopped. His chest felt tight as he looked closer at the man stood on the screen. He didn’t know this man, but it felt like he did. A smile spread across the weatherman’s face as he began to describe the upcoming weathers. Yeah, Dan didn’t care about that. But something pulled his heart towards this man. Something about him. For the first time in years, Dan felt a feeling of warmth and joy spread through his body as he stared at this man’s every move. He didn’t even know his name, he’d never even seen him before, but it was almost like Dan had known him for years.</p>
<p>The man was wearing a simple suit: a grey blazer and a white shirt, but had a blue tie patterned with tiny corgis that matched his eyes, eyes that were so bright and joyful and sparkling with happiness with every word he spoke. It was strange. This wasn’t just another man he could thirst over with Ty. He felt such a genuine connection with this guy, almost like in another universe, in another world, they were meant for eachother. They knew everything about each other, the good and the bad. Almost like they were.. Soulmates? </p>
<p>As much as Dan did NOT believe in souls, or soulmates, or any of that stuff, he couldn’t think of any other word to describe this feeling. It was so strange. He felt physically drawn to him, like nothing he’d ever felt before. But suddenly, the weather was soon enough over. And he was gone. But then, they said something.</p>
<p>“Thank you for that, Phil!”</p>
<p>Phil. Yes, it suited him. He wasn’t sure how, but it did.</p>
<p>There was something Dan had to do about this. He couldn’t just ignore this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>